Bonnie
'''Bonnie '''is one of the main antagonists of Five Nights at Freddy's. His appearance resembles a male rabbit (though people believe that Bonnie is female since the name Bonnie is a female name). He is an animatronic character that preforms for children at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He is also the son of Momma-Zilla and Skele-Dad. He was adopted by Laa-Laa The Yellow Teletubby and Chica The Animatronic Chicken, until Chica was ran over and killed by a flying bus and Laa-Laa was ran over and killed by the train, Bonnie was on. It was later said in The King Bonnie video that He and Chica were cousins. He is king of the 46th Dimension and is invincible when sitting on his throne (which happens to be the Iron Throne from Game of Thrones) later Jonny ghost assainated him while he was eating His lunch. Appearance Bonnie is a lavender, animatronic bunny with articulated ears that can bend forward. He has maroon-colored eyes and wears a red bow tie. Onstage, he carries an orange bass guitar. Excluding his head and left hand, the majority of Bonnie's body appears identical to Freddy Fazbear's, apart from his color and teeth. FNAF2 Old Bonnie is a animatronic bunny who has lost his face, the "skin" on his right arm, and his left arm is lost entirely. There are wire from where his left arm was. He also lost the "skin" on his left foot and ankle. This is the second time that Bonnie was seen in a FNAF video game. His jumpscare shows him with red eyes. But the're is one mistake with Bonnie in custom night his bow tie is through his mouth. Zombie apocalypse Persumabley after fnaf 1&2, Bonnie and the Original gang (excluding golden Freddy) tried to survive the apocalyps. After many tries and fails the gang realises that they don't work well in a team, so they killed each other in the basement . Luckily, Bonnie was the last one remaining. This was because no one aimed for him. After that no one knows what happened to him. Trivia Category:Antagonist Bonnie and foxy.jpg Bonnie.jpg Unnamed.jpg creepybonnie.jpg 150.png shadow bonnie.jpg Old bonnie.jpg OLD AND NEW.jpg FNaF3_Steam_Greenlight_Icon.png|Springtrap * He "hacked" Isaac's webcam on the first episode. * Isaac claims that he "Always goes to the right door". * He almost killed Isaac's character on the first day, but it became night two before Bonnie could kill him. * He jams the left door. * Bonnie in FNaF 2, (old one) has a missing face and left arm. * He is the second most damaged animatronics. * The only remains on his face are his bottom jaw and chin. * In Five Nights At Freddys Put the Cash Money in the Bag video, he tried to steal Chica's money. * He went to highschool with the rest of the animatronics. * Toy Bonnie cleaned a fork with bleach, he then used the bleach bottle for orange juice. * He is also king of the 46th dimension and is invincible while sitting on his throne (which happens to be the Iron Throne from Game of Thrones) Toy Bonnie '''Toy Bonnie '''appeared in the NEW BONNIE 2.0!! mod video. He sounded like an old lady, and lived in a old house in a forest. A human services agent came to his house due to animal abuse reports. Bonnie had to give the agent a tour around the house due to him being the suspect (He was the animal). He has a sister that looks just like, but was killed by the original Bonnie. He owns a shopping market. Gallery and appearances BONNIE'S FUNNY SHOPPING MARKET!! Gmod FNAF Toy Bonnie Playermodel Mod (Garry's Mod) 150.png Bonnie.jpg NEW ANIMATRONICS!!! Gmod Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Mod (Garry's Mod) 04.jpg|Sribblenaut Bonnie 02.png|Scribblenaut Bonnie Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Male Category:Animatronics Category:Murder Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Characters Category:Garry's Mod Category:Garry's Mod characters Category:Gmod Category:Gmod Characters Category:Deceased Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:Articles in need of an infobox Category:Articles in need of appearances Category:Ghost Category:Haunted Category:Survivors Category:Left 4 Dead characters Category:Left 4 Dead 2 survivors